


paper rings

by dahyunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, every single song on lover can apply to a twice ship and paper rings is nachaeng's, just a lot of fluff man idk, so domestic it's almost gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: Nayeon likes shiny things but she would marry Chaeyoung with paper rings.





	paper rings

**Author's Note:**

> :]

Anyone who knows Im Nayeon would not recognize her if they ever saw her sleeping. 

The normally cocky, confident woman who can make anyone shake in fear by calling them into her office is cold, smart and _intimidating. _Yet there she is, sleeping on a mattress on the floor; arm stuck beneath her body, legs sprawled over the mattress, tangled in the sheets and slightly drooling onto her pillow. 

Nayeon is awoken by the uncomfortable feeling of a numb arm. She rolls on her back to stretch, still with her eyes closed, in hopes to get the blood back running; but she kicks a box next to the mattress instead.

With a grunt, Nayeon opens her eyes reluctantly, sitting up to rub at her shin. It’s supposed to be summer, but the room feels too cold. Either because the bed cover is nowhere to be seen or from the faint drizzle Nayeon can hear hitting the window.

Now that she’s awake, Nayeon realizes the other side of the mattress is empty, but it doesn’t surprise her at all. She finds a bright yellow wool sweater in one of the boxes flooding the room and puts in on before paddling out of the room, barefoot against the cold floor tiles.

She finds Chaeyoung sitting on the desk they finished assembling last night (although they couldn’t figure out where the screws of the chair where supposed to go, so Chaeyoung is sitting on more boxes), with the bed cover wrapped around her shoulders and thick glasses perched on her nose.

Chaeyoung knows Nayeon is standing there, she felt more than saw her as soon as she entered the room, but she doesn’t say a word. The younger girl has headphones on and her foot is tapping against the floor to the rhythm of the song that’s blasting through them, so loud Nayeon can hear it from her place on the threshold. A warm lamp lights the notebook Chaeyoung is rapidly writing on, all her attention put on that task. Nayeon walks over to her, noticing the mug of cold coffee next to her girlfriend, leans against the wall and simply stares. 

Nayeon stares at the way Chaeyoung’s tongue pokes out of her lips in concentration, and the way her cheek presses against her hand, looking extra squishy. She stares at the fancy lettering Chaeyoung covers the pages with even if she’s in a writing frenzy, and how she scrunches her nose when she makes a mistake. 

Nayeon leaves and comes back minutes later with a steaming cup of coffee (three sugars and some milk, just the way Chaeyoung likes it). 

Chaeyoung finally looks at her, doe eyes illuminated by the light, shining with the familiar glint Nayeon has become so accustomed to. Her plump lips turn up slightly, and Nayeon’s break in a wide smile. 

Nayeon sets the cup on the desk and Chaeyoung moves to make space for Nayeon on her lap. 

The clock reads six a.m, it’s a cold summer morning and it’s starting to storm as Nayeon wraps her legs around Chaeyoung’s waist and hides her face on her neck. Chaeyoung keeps on writing (with her right hand; left hand busy running up and down Nayeon’s back), sighs happily and takes a sip of her coffee. 

\---

If Nayeon regrets spending the whole dawn up with Chaeyoung on a Tuesday, she doesn’t show it. 

Sure, she took a few catnaps as Chaeyoung kept writing, but overall she didn’t get proper rest, so when she realized it was time to get ready for work her heart sank a little. Still, she made Chaeyoung a cup of hot chocolate, ironed all of their clothes for the day, and even shampooed her girlfriend’s hair when they took a shower together (Chaeyoung’s bubbly laugh echoed off the bathroom walls as Nayeon styled her hair in weird ways and it made her heart feel overjoyed).

Now, Nayeon is practically skipping as she leaves the office, eager to go back to Chaeyoung. She just has to go pick up one last box from her old place that she forgot during the move. 

Her mom greets her when she opens the door and invites her in. The woman offers her a cup of tea Nayeon is quick to refuse, wanting to go back home as soon as possible, before her mom can ask for the nth time if  _ she’s completely sure this move was the best idea…  _ and she has to reply, once again, that she has never been so sure of anything in her life (her mom still had issues with her only daughter deciding to date some art student instead of her associates’ businessman son, but she’d have to get over it eventually.) 

Nayeon excuses herself to her old room to fetch the forgotten box; and as she walks up the stairs she thinks about how much her life has changed since meeting Chaeyoung. She grew up in a mansion, always spoiled with everything she wanted. Now, she lived in a tiny apartment, but had more than she could ever ask for.

Her old room brings back many memories even if she was there not that long ago packing everything up. She reminisces about all the afternoons she spend there with her friends studying and watching movies; and all the times she snuck Chaeyoung in.

The box is tiny and labeled only with a heart scribbled on the side. Nayeon chuckles when she opens it to find stacks of polaroid pictures: her and her best friends Jeongyeon and Jihyo, ranging from middle school ones when they had braces to their last year of high school and then some from college, with the addition of new faces like Mina and Sana. 

There’s one picture in particular that catches Nayeon’s attention; her first ever picture with Chaeyoung. But it’s not something cute or romantic, it’s far from it. Nayeon is at a party, holding a red cup and making a disgusted face at Dahyun and Momo, Chaeyoung’s friends, who are trying to do shots without using their hands. Chaeyoung is posing next to Nayeon with a dumb grin and making a thumbs up. Below the picture,  _ “the day Chaeyoung finally got close to the intimidating senior” _ is written with perfect handwriting, and Nayeon has no doubt it was taken by Tzuyu. She doesn’t know how it ended between her things, though, but Chaeyoung will surely cringe when she sees it again.

Under all the pictures and a couple of love letters (Nayeon won’t reread them quite yet because she doesn’t want to ruin her makeup), there’s a small case, shaped like a heart with both Nayeon and Chaeyoung’s initials. Nayeon recognizes it immediately, eyes lighting up with excitement, but before she can open it her mother comes into her room abruptly and startles her. Nayeon starts to put everything back in the box as her mother tells her about what the neighbor has been up to. Nayeon pretends to listen as she sticks the small case in her pocket. 

After assuring her mother that she’s alright, that she will have lunch at home ( _ she loves calling the new apartment home),  _ Nayeon leaves with the promise of visiting soon.

Once she’s back in her car, Nayeon takes a deep breath and lets her shoulders fall. Her mother always managed to stress her even if she didn’t mean to. 

She takes the case from her pocket and opens it with shaky hands. The small ring Chaeyoung had made for her shortly after they became girlfriends is still intact, kept in perfect state as Nayeon had been afraid to use it and ruin it. It’s a silly thing, made out of paper with a pressed lilly decorating it as if it were a diamond, but it makes a lump form in Nayeon’s throat. 

She remembers that day perfectly. Things hadn’t been going well; Nayeon’s parents didn’t approve of their relationship and Chaeyoung had been having trouble with realizing she was more than enough for Nayeon. 

They were in Chaeyoung’s dorm room, pressed together on her tiny bed. Chaeyoung had been fidgeting all day, and Nayeon knew she was trying to tell her something, but she didn’t push. It took a while but Chaeyoung finally reached into her drawer and pulled out the small case. She told Nayeon it was a gift for her, but more than that, it was a promise. _“I will_ _always try to be the best person I can be and make sure you’re always happy by my side.”_

Nayeon cried that one time, and now she’s crying again, but she smiles and wipes away her tears, filled with an outburst of love for her girlfriend. She can’t believe she forgot she had it. 

That was almost five years ago, and not a day has gone by where Chaeyoung didn’t keep her promise. 

\---

“Chaengie, it’s incredibly hard to be in this position,” Nayeon says softly as she strokes Chaeyoung’s hair with one hand and tries to open a box with the other. They’re both on the floor of the living room, Chaeyoung with her head on Nayeon’s lap as the older girl tries to unpack. “Help me with this and we can go cuddle in bed.”

“Don’t wanna.” Chaeyoung mumbles sleepily against Nayeon’s leg, nuzzling further into her. Nayeon sighs but doesn’t complain, continuing her task. 

Nayeon takes out a chest full of jewelry, looks at it with a frown and then puts in to the side. “We could sell these, they’ve been stored away since forever...”

“I thought you loved those,” Chaeyoung looks up at Nayeon, confused.

“Hmm, I don’t think I do anymore.” 

Chaeyoung shrugs and rests her head on her girlfriend’s thighs again. She misses the way Nayeon toys with the simple ring she has on her left hand, the one Chaeyoung gifted her for their first anniversary.

“Can we go to bed already?” Chaeyoung pouts and Nayeon really can’t resist her girlfriend, so she agrees. 

The room is a mess still, the boxes piled up to one side of the room until they can throw them away, and the mattress is covered in clothes. Nayeon thinks her mother would lose it if she saw how she was living. 

Chaeyoung simply plops down on the bed, not caring about laying on top of everything, and Nayeon is too tired to scold her, so she just kicks everything to one side and snuggles next to her girlfriend. 

She looks so beautiful, Nayeon thinks, even after weeks of lack of sleep and a diet based on coffee and instant soup. Nayeon brushes her thumb across Chaeyoung’s cheek and leans in to kiss her softly, murmuring  _ i love you  _ against her lips. Chaeyoung says it back sleepily and pulls Nayeon closer to her body.

Nayeon realizes for the millionth time how in love she is with Chaeyoung, and suddenly she can’t help but think if it would be too bad to propose with a paper ring.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment maybe? thanks for reading!


End file.
